Back to the past and being children again?
by Jester.Musica
Summary: Ryohei and Takeshi was sure that they were sent to the past to defeat the familigia that brought something 'modern' to destroy Vongola. When was this past? Of course Primo's time! But how would they do it when their bodies reverted back into a... child? Where are the other Vongola rings? Why did everybody lost their memories! Why are the girls here?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..." Tsuna groaned as he tried to regain vision on everything around him. He was seeing pale yellow thing waving as if it was getting blown by the wind and azure round things that seemed to stare at him. If this thing was something bad, Lambo and Giannini would sure get something from him. Maybe an illusion from Chome or Natsu could wake them paralyzed with his roar. Yes he was getting sadistic, blame his totur-tutor, a _great_ hitman tutor indeed.

He can hear something though he can identify that it was worried and deep. And also it was Italian. Both body and mind was too tired, all he can think is one word... "_Watashi o tasukete"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Giotto you can take a break if you want to." G apprehended.

"Really?" Giotto perked up. Boy he was waiting for this! But first he wants to make sure...

G looked at his childhood friend's hopeful eyes... and sighed "You can."

Giotto mentally did a tap dance as he thank his friend and left for a small well-deserved break.

Being the head of the most famous vigilante group was too tiring, add your DESTRUCTIVE guardians it would multiply your tiredness by triple. Strolling around the garden would be suiting to ease everything his mind... not until he heard groaning behind his back.

In an instant his guard went up, suspecting an enemy familigia to ambush him. But no, his infamous Hyper Intuition was saying he has to look for that groaning sound. Without any doubts, he followed his instincts and searched for the groaning sound.

_"Ugh..."_

The Primo turned his head and saw a child reaching up to him. He immediately went to the child's side, checking if the kid was alright.

_"Va tutto bene? Che ti è successo? Qual è il tuo nome? Di dove sei?" _he bombarded the child with questions as if he was a worried father. (Are you alright? What happened to you? What's your name? Where are you from? )

Giotto took in the child's appearance. The child was a he. He looked around 6 or 7. An untamable/ gravity-defying chocolate brown hair. Brown doe eyes. Beaten up as if he was kicked around. Wearing clothes that were obviously not his since with an oversized polo suit. Finally that lips that was mouthing something.

Giotto leaned his ear to the child and listened if he was saying something ""_Watashi o tasukete"_

__In alarm that the child lost consciousness, he scooped the child up to his arms and carried him all the way back to the mansion, running at full speed. While he was carrying the child he was thinking why the kid looked a lot like him... It's not like he had an affair with another woman does he?

Knuckles was humming happily. It was nice that Giotto had a break once in a while. He was in a good mood... not until he heard groaning sound behind the curtain of a bed that was supposedly unused. In reflex of alert he opened the curtain to see a child that perfectly looked like him only the difference was there was a white bandage by his nose.

"Who are you?" both of the asked at the same time and the difference was Knuckles was in Italian and the kid's was in Japanese.

"I am Knuckles." he introduced, unsure if it as alright.

"Oh! And I am Ryohei to the EXTREME!"

Okay that was loud.

*thud*thud*thud*thud*

Fast footsteps were continuously headed to the infirmary. The white haired duo braced them if there was an enemy incoming. The door busted open, Knuckles immediately hid Ryohei behind him only to find out it was his boss Giotto... holding a kid that just looked like him.

"Knuckles! Help me!" Giotto immediately handed the brunette to his trusted priest healer to cure the bruised child.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"I don't know! I just found him at the-"

"TSUNA!" the kid, Ryohei, dashed at the wounded kid and had an examining stare at him.

"Ryohei! Please get out of the way! I have to-" Knuckles tried to take Ryohei out of the way so he can examine the wounded child but the kid beat him to it. "I can take care of this." Ryohei said as if he knew what he was doing.

The hyper attitude earlier seemed to vanish in a split second as soon as he saw the wounded child, changing into a serious and professional mode. As if he was a real doctor.

The two adults were staring at Ryohei dumbfounded, unable to move as they watch Ryohei do his thing. They weren't going to leave the wounded child to another kid's hands but they can't move an inch to their spot. They don't even know why!

"Knuckles-san?" RYohei called out

"Ah, yes? What is it?" the said adult blinked

"Can you help me getting the some cottons, disinfectants, water, towels and spare clothes? Tsuna would really need them." Ryohei said

"Uh yeah sure." was his intelligent reply.

Giotto helped to search for the requested items. By the corner of his eye, he could she worry on the other kid's eyes as he cure the brunette. _Perhaps they knew each other?_ he thought.

After disinfecting the wounds, the adults heaved a sigh as Ryohei finished his treatment. But doesn't mean that Ryohei was eased from his worry. Giotto wondered if they really knew each other and decided to ask. "Uhm... Do you know this kid?" he asked, wondering if he made sense.

"Hm?" Ryohei blinked. "Yeah! I EXTREMELY know him!" he pumped a fist in the air for emphasis. Giotto just hoped that the brunette won't wake up from the loud shout.

"What is his name? Why is injured like this?" Giotto asked continuously.

Ryohei blinked again. He felt that the man before him was acting as if he was Tsuna's father. "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi- ah were in Italy so Tsunayoshi Sawada. He preferred to be called as Tsuna though. Hmm... Why was he injured like this? I EXTREMELY don't know!" he grinned.

Knuckles watched the little exchange between his boss and the kid. Giotto sure was a worry-freak but he was never worried on someone that he didn't even know! Knuckles eyes widened as he caught sight on Ryohei's neck... was that a ring?

"Knuckles? Are you in?" two unison voice called. The opened revealing Lampo carrying another kid and Asari with a child that looked like him, beside the swordsman.

"Asari? Lampo? Who are those kids?" Knuckles questioned. He was starting to get tensed, why were kids popping out of nowhere? And why did they look like them? Many questions erupted through him but were abruptly stopped when he realized both kids were wounded and bruised.

Knuckles immediately treated the lightly bruised children. He was surprised that Ryohei hadn't interfered like the way he did with Tsuna.

_They aren't enemies._ That was what Giotto's Hyper Intuition telling him. It was scary but he felt that he can trust his intuition. He just wondered why.


	3. Chapter 3

Giotto was once again signing paper works. His gaze was only on the papers and G was silently celebrating for his Boss' seriousness with paper work for once in a while. He had to stack everything before something disrupts his concentration!

Giotto once again took another paper from the pile and read it… "G." he called.

"What s it Primo?" G looked up from his own stack of paper works.

"Do you mind doing this small mission for me?" Giotto smiled… the pi- red haired man didn't like that smile, it was _too_ sweet for his own good.

"Mission?"

=Our cute little CHANGE LOCATION! =

Knuckles and Asari was watching over 4 kids. 2 unconscious and other two were having a conversation about something like a game called 'baseball'. Apparently all four of them knew each other, like Ryohei stated. The brunette that looked like Giotto was Sawada Tsunayoshi and the other kid that looked older than anyone of them and the look alike of Lampo was Lambo. The kid that Asari brought was named as Takeshi Yamamoto.

Asari had asked them how they appeared out of nowhere. Ryohei and Takeshi looked at each other and shrugged, saying: "We don't know." The swordsman had his doubts. There was no way they could appear without alarming anyone, without passing through Alaude's security which was the tightest among all defense around the Vongola Mansion.

Takeshi explained to them that they were playing a game then a pink smoke had engulfed all of them and brought them unconscious, only waking up beside them. Knuckles gave it a thought that somebody had kidnapped them and brought them at their respective look-alikes, but then it bothered him that how they happened to look like the Primo Guardians.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asked, looking at the two very distressed men.

"Ah, it's nothing." Asari waved off.

"Is that so? Ahaha, please tell us if you have any problems!" he drinned, pumping up a fist. Asari can't help but also grin since it was too contagious.

"Here's the EXTREME coffee!" Ryohei announced. True, he was holding two cups of tea. The two adults gladly took the tea.

"Thank you very much, Ryohei" Knuckles said, taking a sip to his tea and blink. What kind of tea is it? It wasn't an ordinary tea that any kid could make. It relieved his upcoming stress.. ah it was Ginseng tea. "Did you just happen to randomly took a tea packet at the shelves?" he asked

"I EXTREMELY didn't!" Ryohei once again pumped his fists. "It would be bad if I made something that would worsen your stress." Worry was clearly interlaced in his voice.

"You purposely took Ginseng?" Asari asked. He was impressed alright.

"I EXTEREMELY did!" Ryohei grinned.

"Ahahah! You see, Sempai here knew medicinal herbs since he wants to help the Family when it comes to injuries and all!" Takeshi explained the unspoken question.

"Family?" the two adults questioned. Now, it can confirm that if the kids were from an enemy Familigia.

Takeshi just wished that he didn't spoke. It would just blow everything in their cover! "Ah, it was because we are a Family!" he lamely excused. He just hoped that the first generation sun and rain guardians would for his lie.

"Family? What do you mean by that?" Knuckles asked

"Because we EXTREMELY built our own EXTREME family!" Ryohei saved Takeshi from his half-assed excuse. "You see, we are EXTREMELY orphans and we EXTREMELY met one another! And with Sawada's EXTREME thinking he EXTREMELY thought we are his EXTREME family! Which we EXTERMELY decided that it was okay! And since that day we are an EXTREME family!"

Okay that was filled with EXTREMES and it was EXTREMELY **LOUD.**

Takeshi mentally thanked his sempai. Who thought that the loudest member of the family was the most fluent liar?

Asari and Knuckles sweat dropped at the kid's hyper EXTREMES. Removing the EXTREMES their story seemed real since they really looked like orphans since they were beaten up and bruised when they popped out with the exception of Ryohei.

Asari happened to peek at the window and saw a fuming G walking out of the mansion. "It seemed like G was up again for a small mission." He whistled.

"G?" the children scrambled to the window to see a pi-ahem-red haired man going out of the mansion, looking very angry.

"A very good friend." Asari smiled.

"He looked like Gokudera…" the swordsman heard his look alike mutter.

"Gokudera?"

"Ah," Takeshi clamped his mouth shut, he really need to shut that mouth of his!

"He's EXTREMELY a very loud octopus-head!" Takeshi sweat dropped, did that real;ly came from the loudest guardian? But he is still EXTREMELY a part of the our EXTREME family!"

"You mean there are more of you?" Knuckles asked

"About that we-" but before Takeshi could slip up again he heard two voices groaning.

All their head turned to the two children, a brunette and ravenette, sitting up. Takeshi and Ryohei immediately ran to their sides to check everything was alright. Injuries? None.

It's just so happen that Lampo and Giotto decided to go check the children's status. When they entered the clinic, they were greeted by two new voices.

"Onii-san?"

Jester: Thank you to yukichanaru!~

Tsuna: You boosted Jester-chan's ideas!

Jester: ya~

Tsuna: Oh but remember this minna! Jester does not own anything about KHR!

Princess: If she did… Well maybe Tsuna is now a very cute singer in a singing band together with his Guardians!

Jester: I always wanted him to sing.. TT_TT

Tsuna: That is also implying to Princess~

Princess: Heck yeah! If I did I must've married Tsuna~

*cue sweat dropped*

Jester: Now that I remember please copy the act of yukichanaru!~ It really helps!

Princess: You just have to type something on that wide white space-

Jester: - something that doesn't involves flames.

J and P: And click that beautiful button called 'Review'!

All: Ciao!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna: Before anything else there will be an OC form! Jester and Princess gets to choose whose OC would be chosen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Jester: Here's some reply to the people who are KIND enough to leave some comments**

**Yukichanaru: **Oh you are too kind! But hanks I appreciate it!

**XSkyeStarlX:** Skylark's gonna turn up soon~ But pineapple-head may appear near too but skylark's first!~ Hmm.. Yes I do agree it will be a battle field but~ something will happen that it will stop~ Yep Elena-chan is alive~ I don't want the pretty dead. She's the only person Daemon is weak too! Aside from Gio-kun of course! And thank you for submitting an OC form~

**Princess: People are so slow in giving OC forms! **

**Jester: Yes I doo agree**

**Princess: Oh yeah! I forgot ! Sorry for updating so late~**

**Both: None of us own KHR~**

**Jester: Oh yeah! Copy XSkyeStarlX and yukichanaru's action!~ I love it~ Just click the lovely button~**

**(It's the cute start of the story)**

"Onii-chan?" Giotto peeked inside the room to see the boy that he brought in was awake and healed. The boy with Lampo was awake too. He was glad but at the same time confused. Did the boy just called someone 'Onii-chan'?

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto (I'd stick with their last name, calling them by first is making me dizzy…. _ ) nervously called.

"Hm? Who are you?" the brunette turned to the raven haired child. "Do I know you?"

"Tsuna, don't you remember any of them?" Asari helped the shocked boy. The boy confirmed it with a shake on the head, and it was accompanied by the boy beside him. Lambo.

"Onii-chan… I want my onii-chan.." Tsuna was glassy eyed, gripping the sheets tight.

"Onii-chan?" the two raven haired asked.

This time, Giotto took this his cue to enter. "Is something the matter?"

"Tsuna and Lambo has EXTREME amnesia!" Ryohei declared. The occupants of the room stared at him.

"How can you verify that they are really suffering from amnesia?" Knuckles asked.

"It is EXTREMLY because-" Ryohei never got to finish his reason, for a knock had disrupted him.

"Master?" a maid peeked her head inside the clinic.

"Ah, what is it?" Giotto asked, turning to the maid.

The maid opened the door widely, allowing herself to be shown. Bowing in respect she reported "Masters, I would like to inform you that dinner is ready and is waiting for your arrival."

Yamamoto eyed the maid before them. Those deep brown doe eyes and that familiar _ponytail_ he can't help but think that she resembles someone. Someone very familiar that says _Hahi!._

"Ah, we will be soon accompanying you. I would like to ask if there is some clothing for children in the mansion. It would be helpful if the kids have some clothes to change into." Giotto asked.

Yamamoto looked down, his clothes were big leaving only the polo he wore during the sparring he had with Squalo, Ryohei had his T-shirt too big for him, Tsuna's were red with blood and Lambo… was still the same with the difference of some blood stains. True, they did need some clothes to change into.

"Children?" the maid looked up to see 4 familiar kids… "_Hahi! _Tsuna-san? Yamamoto-kun? Ryohei-nii? Lambo-chan? Is that you?"

The adults blinked at the teenage maid. Did she knew these kids?

"Ah, as I thought! Haru!" Yamamoto grinned as he waved a hand at her.

"It's EXRETEMLY nice to meet you here!" Ryohei yelled.

"Who are you?" said by the timid small Tsuna

"Are you someone Lambo-sama knows?" and this was no other than Lambo, the cow brat.

Giotto recalled that the teenage maid was the girl Alaude happened to find in the woods unconscious. She wasn't injured or something, she was just unconscious… for three consecutive days. Many was alarmed by her mere existence during that days. G was spouting that she was a spy or something, Alaude he would question her after she woke up and imprison her (whatever her explanation is, that may be true or not she would still end up in jail), an additional nuisance in the household as Lampo said, a new friend as his rain guardian, Asari, would prefer, a frail girl as the priest says and so much more that Giotto was itching to use his technique on them.

After she woke up, which was beside him and his rain guardian, she instantly looked up to them and called them some names that he couldn't quite recall what it was. But Giotto knew that the girl likes the person that she was them, after all she immediately hugged him and cried to his shoulder saying that she was scared.

A month had passed since that incident. Haru was hired as a maid to repay the ruckus she made during those three days. (Thought Giotto suspected that something happened between his right hand and her.) Her mere existence was a mystery to them for Alaude did not found her in the list of people in the country nor the world. But you will get to know her if you just ask something, she was easy to talk to after all. But none of them had asked where she was from. That was the single question that nobody seemed to have the power to let them ask her, it was like someone was saying 'Ask her about it you'll die.' .

"Yamamoto-kun, what are you doing here… like that?" Haru asked.

"About that uhmm.." he looked down. Something was getting his eyes blurry and when he looked up everyone gasped. "C-can w-we talk about th-this la-later?" his shaking voice asked her. Yamamoto was confused what has got inside him and let him act _like_ this.

"O-of course!" Haru bowed to him "Gomenasai, Yamamoto-kun."

'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!' was a loud wail from someone behind. They all looked for the source…. Lambo. "Lambo-sama's hungry! FEED ME!" was his request… no it was a lie, it was a command.

"Oh, shut up you snot-nosed brat." Lampo scolded (A/N: you forgot about him don't cha?! xD)

Haru carried the child up to her arms and soothed him with words. "Ah, Masters, I can take care of the children. You can go and have your lunch." bowing to the first generation.

"Thank you very much." Giotto smiled. His intuition seemed to trust her even more with those kids around her. "Very well, everyone shall we head to the dining room?" he smiled at them.

Only the guardians earlier in the clinic were present and Giotto didn't like this. Daemon was out for a date. Yes, Giotto allowed that since it was essential (for Daemon it was since he would blow the house if he wasn't allowed to go out on a date with his precious Elena) Alaude was sent to check some facilities and would come back by night, the same goes for G who he sent to retrieve some additional maid to help in the mansion. Both of them should be back by night.

Alaude was already out for 3 days, a day should be enough if it was him and something was telling Giotto something happened to him.

G's task was, as stated earlier, to retrieve some maid from the town. And 3 hours should be enough for him to accomplish this and come back home forcing Giotto to do his paperwork.

Giotto's frown deepens as his Intuition was telling him that his storm and cloud guardian won't be back by the night.

"Onii-chan?" A fluffy haired boy peeked through he large double doors and the Primo's tension was gone right after he saw the smile in the child's face. Tsuna ran up to him, followed by Lambo who ran to Lampo's lap following by the two remaining children together with Haru.

"Do I look good?" Tsuna showed off his clothes. Giotto blinked at him then turned at the teen maid.

"Did you purposely do this?" was the Primo's question.

"Ah yes. I was thinking that he looked so much like you so… Did it offend you or something? I would-"

"No, it is enough." Giotto smiled and let the brunette sit at his lap. He looked at the other children; they were wearing the almost same thing with their respective look alikes.

Tsuna was wearing a white polo with black slacks with the familiar black mantle waving behind him. Giotto was wearing the same thing.

It was the same thing with the curly haired people. A white polo and slacks but the difference was their buttons on the first and second were popped open.

Asari and Yamamoto was something different yet it was the same clothing wear. Asari was wearing his usual Japanese clothes (I can't describe! Just the thing he wore during he met Yamamoto during the Arc which the first gen had to fight the tenth gen.) While Yamamoto was wearing a blue kimono that was slightly open.

The energetic duo was something different since it seemed like Haru didn't like to disrespect the church so Ryohei wore some shirt that kind of look like what Knuckles was wearing and some pants.

"Then let's have dinner." With his signal everyone dug on their food.

Something caught Tsuna's eye when he was eating his dinner. "Ah-le-le? (A/N: Who knows this?!) Is that a bird?"

Everyone turned to what he was pointing at. A yellow bird perched on the balcony window, tapping the window as if requesting to enter the room.

"Isn't that Hibari's bird?" Ryohei asked.

"Hibird!" Yamamoto jumped to his seat and opened the window letting the said bird in. The bird had a paper tied to his talons. The boy took it and read. His eyes were confused and filled with horror when he read the letter. "I think this is in Italian…." He passed the letter to the older Rain Guardian.

"Thank you." He took the letter and read it, eyes widening he gave the letter to Giotto.

Giotto was confused but still took the letter.

_Primo,_

_I would like to stay for a night at most. Alaude is severely injured and needed the priest's assistance in his wounds. We would like to see and have you pick us up in town in the afternoon, we have something to discuss with personally considering the said maid._

_Your right-hand man,_

_G._

No doubt the handwriting was his storm guardian's. But whose blood was on the paper? G? Alaude? The maid? Perhaps someone else.

Giotto prayed that nothing happened to anyone and the blood was just a simple cut…


	5. Chapter 5

**Jester: OMG! There's a review! And there a 4 new of them!**

**Princess: I can't believe it too! Here's the reply to the comments….**

**Yukichanaru: **_Was it that kawaii? I even thought I failed at it… _

**XSkyeStarlX: **_No I didn't disappear and blame my blue (Yamamoto!) guitar for that. And yes The great Alaude-sama is injured, go figure why. About Haru, I planned it, but not Hibird. xD Thanks for the 'Kariginu' information! About that sorry! It was supposed to be dinner! Dx It was night there… when I was writing this I was thinking of lunch so.. SORRY! And again sorry because sometimes I forget to proofread Dx_

**Soul Vrazy; **_You think so?_

**Princess-nanoha012: **_ I am sorry signora, I may only use one of the characters you gave me. Again I am sorry. And I thank you for saying you love my fic. Again I am sorry! m(_ _)m but I'll make you familigia appear in the fic! I promise but in the later chapters I guess..._

* * *

**(Onwards to the plot!)**

* * *

G was angry-scratch that-furious. G was furious enough that his face was turning red just like his hair (Wasn't his hair pi-) Asking why? It was all because of his boss thatkept_ something _to someone like him; his long time childhood friend was hiding something from him. It made him very furious since it was _very _important, and it couldn't be possibly he forgot.

His childhood friend is a having a secret relationship and had a son.

G heard Giotto's desperate cry on Knuckle's name. He immediately ran towards his yell only to find him carrying a child on his arms. It was a good thing that he wasn't seen during the panic his boss had with the kid that awfully looked like him. He head back to the office and continued his work.

He saw his boss enter the office, he waited for the time Giotto tell him about the child. But no he didn't learn about it and was sent to retrieve some maid applicant. He knew that it was an excuse to let him see his _son._

"Tch." He stormed inside the town, only to bump into something small… scratch that _someone_ small.

He looked down to find a kid, which achingly looked familiar, with emerald eyes, bruised, and silver hair in a way like an octopus. (And that came from the man with the same hair) He had a scowl that again achingly looked damn familiar, plastered on his face. "Move it old man!" the kid yelled as he stood up to his feet and ran away.

A vein twitched. Did the kid called him an old man? He's just a 24 year old man! He wasn't even in a relationship for goodness sake!

_Not now, the kid's less problems._ He soothed to himself, calming every twitching veins.

G arrived at the agency, to only find it closed. A man said to him that the owner has already sold the agency, _hours ago,_ with that he stormed off the street. He decided to calm his nerves with a cigarette (do they exist in this era?) in a peaceful fountain plaza. Yes, that would be good.

.

.

Or not.

Once he arrived at the place, he found 3 men, around their mid-thirties, ganging up on an innocent-looking girl, It looked like they were hitting on her, and the girl wasn't pleased one bit, neither was G.

"Come on, just a minute." Said man #1

"It won't last that long." Said man #2.

"B-but I have to take these-"gesturing to the paper bag with fruits inside "to my brothers and sister." The girl excused, failing.

"Oh, it could wait. Don't it?" man #3 said. Obviously the men were drunk to the core. Then they inched closer to the girl, closing her escape routes, evading her privacy. "A small drink may do with us." One of the man grabbed the girl's arm, while the others was only inches away from the girl's body. G decided to interfere.

'Hey stop tha-"before he could finish a small silver blur beat him to it. "Let go of my sorella! (Older sister)"

G's eyes widened as he saw the kid kick away the men around the girl earlier. The kid was putting up a fight, impressive. He was able to knock the two out with his... explosives as G would see. But unluckily the last man was still standing and kicks the kid into the tree.

"This is enough monello (brat). Your gonna taste this!" he landed another punch to the kid, making him bleed harder that he was earlier.

G decided to take action. He kicked the man away from the kid and looked down at him. "What the hell are you doing?!" the man yelled.

"I just kicked a trash." G said, smirking down on him.

"What the- Don't you know who I am?!"

"I don't." the storm guardian deadpanned.

"You just kicked the greatest boss in town! How dare you kick the Vongola Primo!" he shouted.

What?

"Who was the Vongola Primo again?" G asked, glaring at the man below him.

This time the man smirked. He stood up and glared at G. "That's right. You heard me. I, the great Vongola primo is standing before you. The you who kicked him. The future you who would be dead soon."

G wondered, how in this world would this guy would be like Giotto? Well, sure he had spiky blond hair, but not as gravity defying and fluffy as it originally was, cerulean eyes, but not as big and clear as it was. And clearly Vongola Primo was someone not who will declare his title openly, not if he wanted enemies up close.

"Oh please don't. I don't want to die. Spare me." G mocked, in a monotonous way. "Tch, as if I would really say that."

"What?! Bow before me you insolent fool!" the man commanded.

"Hey kid, won't you mind taking your sorella (older sister) somewhere safe now?" G asked, preparing himself to punish the fluffy man before him.

"Eh?" was the great reply.

"I said, take your sorella to a place where both of you are safe. This man here would do some 'cleaning'." G smirked as the man.

"What are you planning to do to me, the Vongola Primo?" the man said, as he eyes his prey get away from him. He just tsk-ed his luck.

"I was thinking to tell you that the storm guardian, as well as, the right hand man of Vongola is standing before you."

"What?"

* * *

=In an alley nearby=

Kyoko was tending Gokudera's wound on the stomach. She sighed; once again she got hit by men in town. There was only one time she was able to scare tehm away alone, but most of the time she had Gokudera to do that for her, ending him to be injured at all time.

If it was the old Gokudera probably, he would be fussing where his 'Juudaime' would go. But here was a mini version of him. And the 'Juudaime' this time was her. Why? She doesn't even know. She had asked him one time why and he replied: 'I should protect sorella since you are somebody's most important person that is also important to me.' Kyoko saw Gokudera's confusion through the said words, she gave a thought of it and concluded that it was possibly because she was his 'Juudaime's' girlfriend.

"Ow!" Gokudera gritted his teeth in pain.

"Gomen!" Kyoko immediately lessened her grip at Gokudera's arm.

She looked up at the chibi version of the tenth storm. How did he became like this, she didn't know. Why he had amnesia about almost everything was a complete mystery. Why they were here at the past 400 hundred years, was another mystery to solve.

She was filled with questions. And hasn't been answered for months.

"Hey, signorina (miss), is your fratellino (little brother) alright? He did took some quite deep blows form that man." She turned to see the First Vongola Storm Guardian.

"Ah, yes he is. Thank you very much for helping us, signore (mister)." Kyoko bowed down to him and smiled.

"It was nothing; he was just another trash to be taken care of anyway." G waved off as he sat beside Gokudera. "That was good kid, where did you learn fighting like that?"

"I don't have the right to tell you, vecchio (old man)." Gokudera scowled and turned away.

A little exchange happens between the two when Kyoko was keeping her first aid kit (which she always had beside her). She suddenly saw a blood flow at G's arm, in reflex she grabbed the arm and examined it. She noticed him wince and released the arm. "Sorry, it was a reflex." She apologized.

"It's alright you have nothing to worry about it." G again waved off.

"Please, sit down, so I could tend that wound."

"No this is fine. It will stop any moment."

"No! Do you think a simple-" Kyoko continued her blabber about small wounds turn into big injuries, or in the highest possibility die. It went for good nonstop 3 minutes. "DO you now understand?" she seeped some of her intent to him to make the Primo Guardian nodded in fear.

Suddenly she smiled and tended his wounds. Sometimes women are scary enough.

As the session of tending the wound a small yellow bird perched on Gokudera's head. _Hibari! Hibari! Help! Help!_

Kyoko and Gokudera widened their eyes at this. Hibari and Help do not go with one sentence after all.

* * *

**Author's note**

**The sudden fat fake Vongola Primo suddenly entered my mind… Sorry if it was disturbing. If your asking what G did to that guy, let's just say the guy is now tied tightly on a tree in the forest with a rope that only gets broken with flames that the Mafia uses, awaiting for Alaude's arrival because he 'tarnished' the name of Vongola Primo and at the same time 'Child Abuse' and 'Sexual harassment'. I must say he was lucky since Alaude wouldn't get to arrest him but someone else.**


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING NOT YET PROOF-READ

* * *

Jester: Reviews!~

**Soul Vrazy: **_I'm so flattered!~ Thank you for your reviews~_

**XSkyeStralX: **_I don't think the 'fake' Primo have one~ Just you wait for the next chapter to see why~_

**Yukichanaru: **_Ooohhh, I didn't thought of that!~ Thanks! I'll use that in later chapters!~_

Princess: And those are the answer to the reviews.

BOTH: NO ONE OF US OWNS KHR!~

* * *

(Hibird!~ Go!~)

* * *

G was confused by the two younger people with him. Why were they panicking with the words said by the bird? Heck, why did the bird spoke when he wasn't a parrot? (I honestly believed that only parrots talk human language). The orange haired girl was quickly packing her first aid kit; the silver hair monello (brat) was restocking his 'explosives'. "H-hey what are you panicking for?"

"The world's gonna end!" the monello exclaimed.

End? Just because this 'Hibari' asked for help with his bird?

"He was just exaggerating… Though Kyo-kun asking for help is something like… impossible." The girl said, huffing when she finally finished packing the materials inside her kit. She then turned to the monello and nodded. "Let's go." Seeing the kid reply "Hibird, lead us to where Hibari is can you?"

"Hibari! Hibari!" the bird sang as he (I'm deciding Hibird as a male) flew off to the direction where the forest, opposite to where he tied the fat 'Primo'. The trio followed the bird inside the forest.

G didn't have Hyper Intuition like his boss but he knew he had to trust his gut for now, it was bugging him ever since he saw the monello. He followed the girl with her fratellino, knowing that they held answers to his questions.

* * *

(The Hibari-sama arrives!)

* * *

I-pin was making the bleeding stop on Alaude's stomach. She took a glance on Hibari who was slightly injured, but still unconscious, was leaning on a tree beside her. How she wishes Hibird didn't get lost on searching for Kyoko and Gokudera to give the 'message'.

_SNAP!_

I-pin snapped her head to the direction, expecting it to be her older sister and mini-sized older brother, turns out to be one of the blasted wolves. She stood up, putting up one of her stunts and glared at the wolf. "Come at me whenever you can. I can fight thousands of you…" She hissed.

The wolf felt the little girl's hostility and squeaked in fear. He turned and curled up like a ball, still shivering in fear.

"Eh?" she was confused alright. Earlier, a whole pack attacked them, and now this little one was shivering in fear. Just what was going on?

The wolf raised its head, looking at the left and right it started howling. I-pin narrowed her eyes, just what do this wolf need? Revenge? Then that howl would serve as a call! I-pin prepared herself more into an upcoming battle.

_Snap!_

Again, another twig snapped… Incoming.

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

'Here it comes..' she thought.

"Kyo-kun?!" a figure went out and I-pin went to kick it, only to slip and reducing the impact.

The figure went stumbling down to the ground, holding his side. "I-pin-nee!" the Chinese turned her head to the other figure… Gokudera?

"Kyo-kun!" this is when I-pin realizes that the one she kicked was a man resembling her miniature Gokudera, and the other two was her nakamas, Kyoko and Gokudera.

"Kyoko-nee! Hayato!" she exclaimed.

Kyoko immediately turned to the man beside Hibari, same features when he was still in his older physique but had sandy blonde hair and wore a bloodied trench coat. No questions asked, she began her treatment on the man. "S-Sorella? D-Do you know w-what ar-are you…" Gokudera stutteringly asked, he was worried for the man's condition, at the same time a mistake done during the treatment.

"Of course, she does." I-pin crouched down beside Kyoko getting her own supplies of first aid. "If she didn't how would the others survive during the 'trip' we had?"She then stood up and placed everything beside Hibari, beginning her own treatment session.

"Trip?" Gokudera tilted his head

I-pin mentally face-palmed herself, how could she forgot that he doesn't remember anything from the future? "Forget about it." She smiled. patching the small wounds at Hibari's face.

"Oi, monello." They turned to the source of voice… oh, they completely forgot about him. "What is this all about? Why is Alaude injured?"

"First of all I am not a monello. Second I am-" "We happen to see Alaude-san fighting off a pack of wolves I a state he would fall any time and get eaten. Kyoya said about something weak herbivores should sit still when injured. Then they got to fight a whole pack of them. After the fight both of them collapse under exhaustion." I-pin cut off/explained.

"Why didn't you helped?" Kyoko asked

"They say 'Join or I'll arrest/bite you to death' I say they were pretty synchronized and were fighting on how many wolves they killed." I-pin shrugged

G only watched them treat the two looked alike. He was getting suspicious. Not of them but of his actions. How can he follow these kids without doubt? How can he be so defenseless in front of them when he learned that a kid just competed with Alaude? He held no answer to it.

"Done." Two feminine voices rang. I-pin and Kyoko smiled at their patients.

"'Alaude, as you call him, is currently fine but he would still need further examination with a professional such as a doctor.' Kyoko explained.

"Doctor?" G perked up, everyone turned to him. "I know someone who can help, thought not a doctor, though he might be able to come tomorrow." _Seeing that I have to guard and investigate you._ G added as an after thought

"Is that so? Very well, I think we can patch things up and bring them to our cabin." Kyoko stood up and dusted off her skirt

"Cabin?" G asked

"Well, we don't want them here lying on the ground, adding more infections to their wounds. Do we?" G just gulped his fear and carried and injured Alaude behind his back.

Kyoko carried Hibari behind her back, noticing he was a bit lighter than before she made a mental note of making him eat more. She also gives a thought of who was the 'someone' G was talking about.

Oh please do not take Kyoko's intelligence to mafia lightly, she knew the history of it even her boyfriend, Tsuna, had not allowed it. To Primo's time up until to Decimo, she knows it all. She studied it (under courtesy of Reborn) together with Hana, Haru and I-pin. And the only person she can come up with whom G was talking about was the First Sun Guardian, Knuckles, the priest.

"Welcome to the cabin, mister." Kyoko smiled as she opened the door to their cabin, their place to stay.

G looked at it with amazement, even though it looked so small at the outside, the inside was something to gape at. It was sparkly clean, and most of all it was filled with things to eat, equipments for injuries, and bed, not much but enough for a person to live. "You live here?"

"At the moment yes. But not for long." Kyoko pained a smile before putting Hibari to one of the beds. "Please put him at one of the beds and you can also use one of the beds to rest. I'm quite sure after travelling with us whom you didn't know is quite tiring." Kyoko turned to the children behind her, "I-pin-chan, please help me in making dinner. And Hayato, "the said kid looked at her with stars on his eyes "Please monitor Hibari and our guest alright?" the boy's shoulder fell and looked at G with disgust.

"You want me to-" he shut his mouth immediately when Kyko glared at him.

"And please make yourself at home. It is not much but please do. Now will you excuse us." Kyoko then ushered I-pin to the kitchen.

G looked at the woman in the kitchen, it reminded him of a somebody. "Your sorella is like mom…" G told the scowling kid beside him/

"She's always like this. The bright and caring sun…" Gokudera whispered with a smile.

"Sun?"

"The name's Hayato Gokudera, I guess it's enough for me to tell you my name right? For saving my sorella earlier." The kid turned to him. "My other sorella, the younger one is I-pin. The kid with your pal is Kyoya Hibari. And lastly my sorella is Kyoko Sasagawa."

"Why are you telling me this?" He was confused. It was like it was enough to see them, like the time when he met that _'Hahi!"_ woman.

"I didn't know. Just felt like it." Gokudera shrugged. "Shouldn't you tell yours too?"

"G. Just call me G and this man here is Alaude." Gesturing to the injured man beside him.

Then G suddenly remembered something. "Where dioes Kyoko go to work kid?"

"The Sorridente (Good natured) Agency. Though it was broken down today since a group robbed it and destroyed the place, leaving the outside nice."

"DO you mind he working under my master?"

"Eh?"

That night, G borrowed a paper that had a little blood since Kyoko said that it was from Hibird who landed on it when he stepped on his master's blood earlier and used Hibird to send a letter to his master, Giotto.


	7. Chapter 7

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMENASAI for not uploading for so long! A lot happened so… *bows*

I wont start at a rant about leaving this fic because I feel in love with Kagerou Project and One Piece. But don't worry I still love Tsuna! *grin*

* * *

Yamamoto and Ryohei were still confused on why they were in the past, especially in the Primo's time. They came up with the possibility that Lambo probably played with a malfunctioned bazooka and accidentally shot them with it. But still why are they in past 10 years selves? And why did Tsuna and Lambo, who stayed in his original state, lost their memories? Lastly why was Haru in this era and is a maid of the Vongola Primo?

A lot of questions and possibilities swam to their heads but it was interrupted by knock in their shared room. The chibi swordsman went to answer the door to see Asari Ugetsu, the Primo's rain guardian. "Oh, Asari-onii-chan! What brings you here?" he grinned at him.

"I'm here to confirm your decision. May I come in?" the older one asked the two younger guests.

"You EXTREMELY can!"

"Haha, Of course!"

Asari entered the room and sat by the chair beside, which he suspected to be Yamamoto's, the bed. His kind smile turned into a worried and concerned expression. "Yamamoto-kun, Sasagawa-kun, " by the call of their names they listened to him carefully "I certainly know that both of you aren't ordinary kids, as per seen that both of you passed Alaude's security without alarming anyone, but joining us to this trip isn't safe for you both."

"What do you mean Asari-nii-san?" that is a lie. They perfectly knew what is happening.

"First of all, we aren't just 'visiting' G and have Aluade to a doctor. We are… the 'police'. They might be crime you know. They're might be criminals and hurt you. We don't want that right?" Asari reasoned, though only half of it was a lie. They aren't police after all, they were mafia.

Ryohei immediately knew where Yamamoto inherited his poor lying skills. But he won't let the older swordsman have his way. He knew that Hibari is in this era and if it's possible there are others with him, hopingly unharmed and safe. "But we EXTREMELY can't! Hi-"

"Hibird was there! Hibari-sempai should be there too!" Yamamoto just cut him off.

"HIbird? You mean the bird who delivered G's letter?"

The younger swordsman nodded and continued "Hibird is Hibari-sempai's pet bird. He never lets Hibird to get dirty nor let other herbi-I mean- people touch him! B-But if Hibird got dirty then..*hic*" what came next surprised all of them. Tears fell from Yamamoto's eyes.

Asari was surprised to see the kid suddenly cry. Panicking he suddenly blurted something that he would likely regret in the future. "Alright, alright! You can come with us!"

* * *

**-NEXT DAY~-**

* * *

Ryohei and Yamamoto cheerfully skipped onto the carriage that would bring them to G and Alaude's location, and also hopefully... Hibari. Giotto could only sigh to let two innocent children in this trip, but how he blame his Rain Guardian? Asari was defeated by tears and also he, the boss, got defeated. He was at least thankful that Tsuna and Lambo decided to stay, to be more specific, stay beside Haru.

It was a mystery for all of them how they got here, but the biggest mystery is that how _Alaude_ got hurt. So they decided to take care of the chilren matter later and focus on the 'how-Aluade-got-hurt' matter.

Knuckles sat across his look alike while Asari did the same. Giotto was in between his two guardians. Lastly, Lampo was the driver of the carriage. They watched the children as they talk enthusiastically (with the exception of Lampo). It was filled with 'EXTREME's and 'hahaha's. Suddenly Giotto decided to cut off their conversation. "Sasagawa-kun, Yamamoto-kun."

"Hai, Giotto-san?"

"This 'Hibari' your talking about... Is he your friend?" he asked.

The kids stared at him as if he was crazy. Giotto was, for the first time, glad that his storm guardian wasn't with them or he would've harm the children. Physically, Verbally, or possibly mentally too. The children exchanged looks and Yamamoto was the one to answer. "We can't say that Hibari-sempai is our friend but... we could tell that he is a family member." at this he grinned.

"Family member? Is he your brother?" Asari asked.

"Sort of." he sheepishly smiled now and left the older one confused.

Suddenly the carriage shook, making the the occupants inside grab onto their seat tightly. "Lampo! WHat's happening?!" Asari opened the door to see the green haired teen held as hostage.

"Vongola Primo! Get out and surrender or you lose your lightning guardian!" a man shouted.

"Waaah! Let me go!" was Lampo's cry.

In immediate response the Primo and his two guardians went out of the carriage. They had nothing in hand but they were alert and hostile. Asari and Knuckles glared at the men surrounding them while Giotto solely glared at Lampo's captor.

"Don't move Vongola or this brat will get it." the captor smirked. He knew he had the upper hand.

Asari secretly made a move to get his katana but instead of meeting his katana, his whole body met the slightly wet ground. He was pinned down by couple of men, though he wasn't alone. Knuckles and Giotto was also pinned down to the ground. All of them unable to move due to the weight above them. "Hahaha!" was the captors evil laugh "I told you not to move didn't I?!"

"Damn you..." Asari gritted his teeth.

"Take the Primo and his guardian's away!" the captor laughed evilly once again. Their hands weresuddenly tied with ropes and so was their feet.

Lampo watched in horror as the men was about to inject something in his... _family._ In rage he zapped at his captor, not caring if he also got zapped and started to attack the men around with his lightning. Now all that was left was the captors of Giotto, Asari and Knuckles. There were less, Lampo could take them all in one apped.. but he was afraid to hit his family...

With that second of hesitation the remaining men pinned Lambo down the ground. "Hah! That was good but it was futile brat." The captor who amazingly was still alive after the powerful ap, laughed maniacally and stomped at Lampo's face. Electricity was visible through out the captor's body. "But you see... I'm resistant to electricity" he smirked.

Giotto was more than angry as he saw that the captor kept stomping at Lampo's face. He squirmed under the pile of men above him but no to avail.

"I wonder if your body is resistant to swords?" In a flash the captor was on the ground, his left arm bleeding.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEME!" one by one the men on top of Lampo disappeared and soon was found near trees.

When Lampo was finally freed from his human pin, Ryohei and Yamamoto noticed that he was already out of conscious THe older one carried Lampo with difficulty for Lampo had larger physique than Ryohei. Yamamoto backed him up from the incoming enemies.

* * *

The older ones watched with their eyes wide. It was simply unbeleivable. For goodness sake they were kids! How could they fight back like that?!

One had escaped from Yamamoto's aim, "Sasagwa-kun behind you!"

"Gyoza fist!" the guy who got escaped from Yamamoto fainted from a certain smelly technique.

Yamamoto blinked and soon grinned at the Chinese girl who came to help them. "I-pin! Hahahah! It's nice to see you again!"

The girl merely smiled before kicking a random guy who tried to carry her. "Ni hao, Yamamoto-nii!"

"What are you doing here to the EXTREME?!" Ryohei barely dodged a knife that was aimed at him.

"I happen to pass by.. with a couple of friends." the girl helped Ryohei to carry Lampo onto the carriage.

"Friends?"

At the mention, explosives -that Yamamoto achingly knew very well- was around them. Someone shouted, "Everyone! DUCK!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

All of the preparetors disappeared, some flew, some was running away, some was unconcious. Luckliy the human pin over Giotto, Asari and Knuckles disappeared.

"Giotto!" the said man whipped his head at the caller it was... G!

The red head quickly helped his boss up. Few scrapes here and there but nonetheless unhurt. He sighed in relief when he secured safety on his fellow guardians... or not.

"Don't move!" everyone froze as the captor had another hostage but this time it wasn't Lampo. It was the Chinese girl. "Move or I'll kill this kid!" The captor pressed the gun to the kid's temple.

Yamamoto and Ryohei could only stare dully at the captor before turning their backs at him and return to the carriage, possibly checking Lampo.

Giotto could only gape at the younger one's actions.. how could they leave the girl who helped them like that?!

"GIotto-san, I-pin could handle herself well." Yaamoto grinned.

Not long, they could here an audible 'SNAP'. Everyone could only hang their mouths open when I-pin broke the man's leg. "Now, could you kindly pick your companions up and " seeping a bit of killing intent "_leave"_

The captor, which seemed to be the leader, quickly ran away in fear together with his companions that could run even after the beating they got. Surprisingly, everyone fled.

* * *

FAIL! AFTER LONG TIME OF NOT UPDATING! *bows* Wishcould've done better but... I'll try to update soon! I'm not good at describing fights so... GOMENASAI! ANd not proofreading! GOMENASAI!

_Jester logged out._


End file.
